


The Decisive Hunt

by Fjeril



Series: Fjeril Fictober 2018 [25]
Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: AU, M/M, angst-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 10:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16406693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fjeril/pseuds/Fjeril
Summary: Mamoru has to become a hunter if he wants to stay by Koki's sides.





	The Decisive Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> HEY HEY HEY I made it in time! So for my third work of the day we have MamoKo ♡  
> Fictober day 25: "Go forward. Do not stray."  
> Have fun!

He knew the rules. He knew what Koki had told him, and what he was supposed to do.

That made a lot of theory, and very little practice. After he had been picked up, Mamoru didn't really understand what happened to him. Koki had told him he was sorry, if he didn't have Mamoru enter the Hunters he couldn't even guarranty his safety. So, he had agreed, without really understanding what it meant or what he was supposed to do. He only knew he was supposed to go on missions, alone, because they were supposed to be simple and he needed to be difficult to spot; and thus, alone. Mamoru wasn't too convinced about that last point; by luck, Koki wasn't either, and had secretely given him a device so they could communicate.

He couldn't take the risk to guide Mamoru, but the latter believed that just being able to hear his voice would calm him down. He didn't know if that was right, but it was worth the try.

"Go forward. Do not stray," Koki's calm voice said into his ear.

The other one was way more experienced than him, which was a great advantage. At least, he'd be guided by someone who knew what he was doing. Nervous, Manoru followed the map he had been given, trying to remember most of the details around him so he could find his way back without it – he needed to prove he could do it.

Because if he didn’t, he’d be taken away from Koki. Maybe he wouldn’t even be left alive, after all, nobody had ever seen hunters in the world of the commons – _his_ world, until he had proved to be useless even there – and  for long, Mamoru himself was certain they were nothing but a legend. Until one day, while he was about to give up, he had met his first hunter.

“Be careful about everything around you. The sounds. The lights. The colors. Voices. Anything that look or sound weird probably _is_ weird.”

Mamoru gulped, unsure of what this all meant.

“What if it’s _your_ voice that sounds weird?”

A surprised expression came from the other side.

“Does it?”

_Crap, now he's going to worry, well done, Fujimura Mamoru!_

“No no no no no, I mean, _if_ it happened.”

He really hoped it wouldn’t, because having Koki there was the only hope he had to succeed in his mission. Besides, it gave him a strange feeling of security.  So of course, there was a bit of a fear the other one's voice would go strange. But if anything, he trusted Koki. And if Koki trusted him back, then he should trust himself, shouldn't he? Thus, according to the indications he had been given, he looked for the hidden entrance and its opening system.

" _If_ it happened," Koki carefully answered while he was trying to find the _weird_ point in the building's construction, "then you should cut the communication immediately."

Despite what it meant, Mamoru agreed, secretely hoping it wouldn't happen. Under his hands, something started to feel very weird - the entrance to the building was there. After checking it would be large enough to let him in, Mamoru stepped in, trying to forget about the weird feeling in his whole body.

He walked in the corridors, following his savior's instructions, avoiding the people and other golems and androids. He had one aim, and not getting caught was part of it. Now, walking _in (fake) walls_ was the weirdest sensation he had ever felt and he wasn't sure he could get used to it. He'd have to, though, or it would be the end for him. Right now, though, seeing those through the illusion was something he needed to get used to.

He had to stay silent, but Koki was talking to him, and he couldn't have been more glad for that. It helped him regulate his breath and focus on his job. By the time he had reached the central room, he was so focused his doubts had disappeared with his questions.

What he was looking for wasn't that red, shiny ball in the middle of the room. Something about it looked too unnatural, too _difformed_ despite the perfection of its shape. _So this was what Koki meant,_ he thought, refusing to talk before he left the place. He breathed slowly, silently, for a while, trying to find his actual aim before whatever was diguised into that very obvious trap could even act.

Soon, he realized.

He was supposed to find a way to trap the entire room and go back with it, leaving only the sphere. They had sent him on a mission _that_ hard for his very first time - how funny. Trying to stay as discreet as possible, he looked into his bag for anything that could help him distort and trap an _entire room_.  There were dimension reductors, but they were planned for much smaller spaces; matter compressors, but those were limited in the matter they compressed, and he had no idea if they'd like to see the room divided into so many parts.

He kept looking into his bag, until he found the last element that would allow him to accomplish his mission. As he was using the cable to link the compressors and reductors, Mamoru chose to ignore the slight noise he had heard: after all, he'd be out of there in a second, wouldn't he?

A second after he activated his handmade system, Mamoru saw a red flash that wasn't supposed to be part of it. The last thing he saw was an insect-like, giant creature, looking over to him. In his ears, Koki was shouting his name.

*

The first thing Mamoru saw when he opened his eyes was blond hair. He also felt kind of a weight on his chest, and needed a few minutes before he understood what was going on. Koki's head was lying on his chest, probably after he had fallen asleep waiting for Mamoru to wake up. He smiled, slid a hand in the soft hair, caressing it lightly.

Right now, he had no idea if he was waking up from a nightmare or not. Hunter or not, the only thing he wanted was to appreciate Koki's presence by his sides. Unlike absolutely everything else in that room, the other man didn't look weird.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ♡ Now I can fully enjoy my trip and sleep like a baby!


End file.
